


scintila (n); a tiny, brilliant flash; a small thing; a barely visible trait

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Polyamory, mentions of child abuse, mentions of child molesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: The story follows you and your relationship with Kenma Kozume and Hinata Shoyo who are members of different gangs that rule the underground of New York City. Among all the glitz and glamour of New York City, you slowly start to learn that there’s a lurking darkness among it all. Following the two men into the unknown, you learn more about Hinata and the deadly dance he continues to participate in with the charming devil named Alexander Thompson. With ongoing gang wars, can you and Kenma free Hinata from his prison?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, hinata/reader/kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Here’s a short intro and the first chapter will be up tomorrow! I have no idea why but I really really wanted to write a polyamorous relationship (I’m kinda sick of the love triangles honestly) hope you’ll all enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

**Hi** nata walked down the wide hallway. It was way too wide and way too long. The sound of his steps bounced off of the empty walls. His muscles throbbed as he continued to walk towards the room. He thought about the man who was waiting for him there. He hated being at a place that had so much bad memories. 

When he finally reached the end, Hinata stood in front of the tall white doors. His fingers slowly wrapped around the golden doorknob. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned the handle and the doors opened up with a creak. He took a step inside and saw the man that he feared the most. His body unwillingly trembled at the sight of him.

For most , he was a charming and dazzling person. He was much like the devil in that aspect. The man had sharp cheekbones and dark brown eyes that were easy to mistaken for black, he had matching pitch black hair.

Just like his soul. 

The doors closed behind him and the man’s dark eyes shifted from the papers that laid in front of him to Hinata. His lips stretched out in to a devilish smile. Hinata averted his gaze as his stomach churned uncomfortably. The man gestured towards Hinata to take a seat. With a groan he walked up to the couch that was convenietly placed in front of the man’s desk. He took a seat. Hinata’s body sunk into the overly soft cushions. He should be relaxed but he felt as he was sitting on daggers. 

“No need to look so shy.” the man purred. 

Hinata rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Why did you summon me to your pretentious home Mr. Thompson.” 

“Mr. Thompson?” he chuckled. “Don’t you think that’s a bit formal. You know you can call me Alexander. You always had until recently.”

Hinata glared at him but kept his silence. Alexander stood up and made his way towards the vermillion haired man, the heels of his oxfords clacking against the marble floor as he walked. Alexander kneeled in front of Hinata, his smile never fading, he reached out and touched Hinata’s face with the tip of his fingers. His touch was light as a feather but for Hinata, it felt like nails digging into his skin. 

Alexander’s fingers slid down from Hinata’s cheek to his throat. Hinata flinched away and the dark haired man wrapped his fingers around his throat as a response. Hinata could feel Alexander’s nails digging into his skin, with wide eyes, his glare faded into a look of a wounded animal. 

The devil laughed at his fear. 

“Don’t forget who you belong to.” he released Hinata’s throat. Quickly getting up, he turned on his heel. “You may go now.” 

* * *

“You really should stop visiting him.”

Hinata shrugged as he walked alongside Kenma. The blond seemed worried about him but Hinata was used to being threatened. 

“I don’t really have the luxury to say no.” 

“I guess so…” 

Kenma pouted. With cat like eyes he quickly scanned the other man to see if he had any injuries. His eyes landed on Hinata’s neck. Kenma’s eyebrows slightly rising, he raised his hand to touch the nail marks on his skin. Hinata visibly winced but didn’t move away. Clicking his tongue with annoyance, the vermillion haired man adjusted his collar so that the marks wouldn’t be seen. 

“I hate him.” Kenma hissed from underneath his breath. 

“I hate him too.” Hinata replied with a soft smile on his lips. 

He didn’t want to worry his friend anymore, his hazel eyes catching a glimpse of a remote coffee shop he nudged the blond with his shoulder. 

“How about we get some coffee?”

“I can’t, I promised Kuroo to meet up with him.” he sighed. “As always it seems that Bokuto is sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

“Aw too bad.”

Hinata said his goodbye’s and wished his friend goodluck. Watching the blond disappearing into the crowd, he walked towards the seemingly empty coffee shop. His stomach growled and he wondered if he should also get a cheesecake with his coffee.


	2. Burnt Espresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the first official chapter of the series! I mentioned the warnings before but this is going to be a heavy and angsty series (kinda like banana fish if you guys watched it) so read accordingly please I don’t want to accidentally traumatize anyone T^T Also I kinda imagine Hinata looking like wally west in this series! Other than that enjoy!

You’ve been working at a local coffee shop for the past two months now. Honestly, you enjoyed working. Customers, most of the time, were really nice and you got to drink free coffee. Which, you very much appreciated. You’re boss, Ukai, was also a very nice and he understood that employees were, indeed, human. 

But, the best part of it all was that you met Hinata. 

The first time you saw the vermillion haired man, you were embarrassed to say but your heart skipped a beat. He was of average height and had a slim but muscular body. Until he took a step closer to order, he seemed somber. But when he faced you, he shot you one of the most dazzling smiles you’ve ever seen. 

Blood rushed to your cheeks and when you went to prepare his mocha, you did something you’ve never done before. You wrote one of the tackiest jokes on the side of his cup. 

_ Why did the hipster burn his tongue on coffee? _

_ Because he drank it before it was cool! _

You watched as he took his coffee and read the awful joke that you wrote. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes shifted back to you. You pretended that you didn’t see him and continued to take orders. With the corner of your eye, you see him read the joke again. When you hear his heavenly laughter, your gaze landed back on him. He grinned at you and winked. 

You smile and tilted your head to the side as you let out a happy sigh. After that, he left and you were sure you would never see him again. 

You’ve never been more wrong in your life. 

The mysterious stranger continued to visit you. Soon enough you learned that his name was Shoyo Hinata. He was always cheerful when he spoke to you but you always could tell that he was sad behind those hazel eyes of his. 

So you continued write jokes on his cups. 

He always appreciated them and hearing his laughter had become the highlight of your day. 

Time passed and your friendship with him blossomed. Whenever the store was empty, you would always join him to chat. He was always interested in what you had to say. You were also interested in what he had to say, but Hinata never seemed to open up to you. 

He would only give up trivial information. For instance, you knew that his star-sign wasn’t clear due to being born on the cusp, he was either a gemini or a cancer. You knew that he could speak Portuguese and that at the moment he was learning spanish. But other then that, you knew nothing. 

But that didn’t stop you from talking to him. 

On one particular day, where the shop was unreasonably cramped due to your coworker being sick , Ukai and you had to rush everywhere trying to please every customer.

Then, lo behold, the savior Hinata arrived. 

With wide eyes you watched as he took an apron and started to work with inhumane speed. You stuttered out that he shouldn’t be here and that he didn’t work here but Ukai was quick to shush you and tell you that it was okay for just this once. Honestly you had no idea how Hinata even knew what to do but he was doing it and it seemed that Ukai was fine with it so, who were you to turn down help where it was obviously needed? 

And that was the last time you had seen him. 

A week had passed since that day and you missed him dearly. You clicked your tongue as you locked up for the night. Why hadn’t you give him your phone number? Were you actually stupid or something?

Sighing, you started to walk home. It wasn’t that far away from the coffee shop and you always enjoyed to walk. You took in a deep breath as a gust of air swept over you. 

The moonlight shined across the city, it’s light alone was enough to illuminate the way. Without batting an eye you take a turn in to a nearby alley. You were surprised to see that the usually dark alley was lit up by the moon’s light. 

Just as you were leaving the alley behind, an unwelcome hand came down on your shoulder and pulled you back. You let out a yelp and tried to pull away. Another hand found your wrists and firmly held them together. The man pulled you further back in to the alley and slammed you against the hard surface of the wall. You wince at the pain and try to free your arms. The man chuckled and you felt his breath ghosting over your ear. 

“What is a young lady like you doing outside at such an hour?”

“Let me go asshole.” you spat between clenched teeth. 

You eyes widened when you felt him pressing his body against your back. Feeling him rubbing against you, your movements become more frantic. You try to push him away but to no avail, the man didn’t budge. 

“Please let me go.” you begged, eyes starting to tear up. 

“Such an obedient woman,” he purred in to your ear. “We’re going to have so much fun.” 

His hand sneaked up to your front and his fingers toyed with the zipper of your jeans. Just as you were preparing yourself to let out the loudest scream that you could muster, suddenly his hands left your body and the weight of him was gone. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing?” you heard a familiar voice growl. 

Adrenaline pumping through your veins you turned around. Your eyes widened when you saw Hinata’s hands wrapped around the man’s throat. You’ve never seen him so furious before. The man choked as Hinata’s hands squeezed further, his nails digging in to the man’s throat. 

Frantically, your hand rummaged through your bag looking for your phone. Just as your fingertips touched the smooth surface of the device, you hear a groan and saw that Hinata was clutching his stomach as he leaned forward. The man scoffed at him.

“Fucking brat.” he snarled and pulled out a gun. 

Your eyes wide, you felt your heart stop. The phone dropped from your hand and you lurch at the man. Using all your strength, you tackled him, making him lose his balance in the process. You wrapped your arms around his frame and tried the push him down. The man’s hand came down on your head. 

“Get off you insane bitch!” 

You bared the pain with gritted teeth as you endured blow after blow. 

Just as you felt your grip loosening a gunshot echoed throughout the silence of the night. Shutting your eyes you screamed. The man started to fall down, pulling you down with him. Your eyes remained shut until your body stopped moving. Trembling, you continued to keep your eyes closed, not wanting to see what had happened. 

“Y/N?”

“H-Hinata?” you asked, your voice shaking. 

Hinata’s hands found yours and he unattached your fingers from each other, pulling your trapped arm from underneath the man, he lifted you up and pulled you in to an embrace. You sniffled in to his chest as he stroked your hair. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

You nod against his firm chest. Letting out a shaky sigh, you look up to him with worried eyes. 

“What about you?”

“I’m fine but can’t say the same for that asshole over there.” 

You knew what that meant. The man, the man that was about to rape you was dead. Millions of questions swirled in your head. Did Hinata had a gun with him? Why did he have a gun? How did Hinata found you? You examined his face and he gave you a reassuring smile. 

A smile that made your blood freeze. 

You shiver and he pulled you in closer to his chest. 

Was this something normal for him? 

Before you can think or ask anything further, his arms left your sides and involuntarily you whined at the lack of contact. As wrong as it might sound you felt safe in his arms. He picked up your phone you had dropped not moments ago. 

“That was very brave of you.” he said, placing the phone back in your bag. “Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you.” you replied, breathless. 

The two of you stood there in silence. Hinata seemed thoughtful. Not wanting to bother him, you continued to remain silent with the occasional movement of shifting your legs. Finally he snapped out of it and reached out to you, opening the palm of his hand. Hesitantly, you placed your hand in his ahd he tugged you along with him as he exited the alley. 

“It’s too dangerous for you to for home now. I need to take you somewhere safe.”

“Where are we going?” 

“To the crows nest.” 


	3. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if Kenma seems a bit out of character but I feel like in this type of situations he would act more like this :’D nothing more to say other then enjoy!

The noise of birds chirping reached your ears and slowly, you open your eyes. You blinked a couple of times trying to understand your surroundings. A beam of sunlight had snuck in between the dark curtains, the room smelled of smoke and cinnamon and the bed was harder from what you were used to. 

Your eyes widened as you remembered. 

You remembered how you were peacefully walking home, you remembered a stranger trying to rape you and then you remembered Hinata… 

As if it was planned, the blanket that was covering you was slightly pulled to the side, leaving your foot in the cold. You turn your head to the side and your heart skipped a beat when you see orange. You were facing his back but you could still hear the soft snores coming from the man. 

_ So.. this was Hinata’s room?  _

You could barely remember what happened after you arrived. It was all a blur. Hinata introduced you to a bunch of people but the only ones that really stuck was an intimidating man with a shaved head and a tall man who had black hair and piercing blue eyes, he seemed close to Hinata. 

You sighed. To be honest even if you didn’t remember their faces too well, you remembered them all seeming like giants. Hinata, despite of being average height and taller than you, seemed so small compared to the others. Your lips formed a soft smile as you continued to look at Hinata’s soft looking vermillion hair. He had saved you. You didn’t even wanted to think about what might’ve happened if he hadn’t showed up. 

Temptation taking over you, you lift your hand and stroked Hinata’s orange hair. You gasped when you felt how soft it felt between your fingers. Continuing to play with his soft locks, you heard the man groan and turn towards you. Your hand was now hovering over his face, your eyes widened and your pulse quickened. 

Hinata’s eyes were still closed. You placed your hand on his cheek and with your thumb you caressed it. He sighed into your touch. 

“Good morning to you too, y/n.”

Your breath hitched and you immediately pulled your hand back. Seeing that his eyes were now wide open, you felt blood rushing to your cheeks and you averted your eyes. Hinata chuckled at your reaction. 

“No need to get so nervous,” he said with a smirk. “It’s nice to be woken up with such affection.”

Your eyes shifted back to his hazel ones. You could feel your heart throbbing in your throat. Biting your bottom lip, you placed your trembling hand back on his cheek. He grinned and you felt like your heart had stopped. 

“Good morning.” you whispered. 

Much like a cat, Hinata leaned into your touch with closed eyes. Your thumb continued to stroke his cheek, that is until you boldly brushed your thumb over his lips. Not knowing what took over you, you pulled his bottom lip down. You felt entranced by him. 

When Hinata opened his eyes, you flinched, thinking that maybe this was too much. Your eyes still wide, you watched as he darted his tongue out and brushed the tip of his tongue over your thumb. 

Feeling the warm flesh over your digit, panicking, you jolted up. Your back hitting the wall much harder than you intended to. Wincing at the pain, you saw that Hinata was watching you with an amused glint in his eyes. Lifting his upper body up, he propped himself over his elbow and rested his head over his hand. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m...” you didn’t know the answer to that question. 

Yesterday you almost got raped and your crush shot him dead with a gun. You also had no idea where you were or what to expect. You didn’t feel threatened at the moment but you didn’t exactly felt safe either. You sighed. 

“I’m confused.” you managed to finish your sentence. “I don’t know where I am or… or who you are.” 

“Well you know me.” Hinata said as he beamed confidence. “I’m Shoyo Hinata.” 

“I know that much.” you snorted. “I meant like, what were you doing with a gun? how did you know where to find me?”

“Oh that,” Hinata seemed thoughtful for a second, tearing his gaze away from you. 

“Well, I haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to visit you near you closing time so we could talk. I saw a glimpse of you turning the corner and followed you.” 

He stretched his arms and got out of bed. The blanket slid down from his body, leaving him completely bare chested. You blushed and shifted your eyes to the floor. Hinata stopped in front of the wooden dresser and opened the second drawer. He quickly pulled out a gun and showed it to you. 

“As for the gun,” he began, turning it in his hand as he came closer to you. Involuntarily you pushed yourself back into the wall. He gave you a confused look and tilted his head to the side. “I’m not going to shoot you, y/n.”

“I-I know that!” you stuttered your eyes still locked on the metallic surface of the gun. 

Hinata smiled and sat down next to you. The bed dipped under his weight and your knees fell onto his back. Liking the warmness radiating off of him, you kept your legs in place. Hinata’s eyes were locked on the gun. 

“I never told you this but I’m in a gang.”

“A gang?” the word felt strange on your tongue. “Like… a legit gang, that… that kills people?”

“Well… Daichi has strict rules about no killing, so the occasional intimidation tactics sure but killing? not so much.” 

The events of yesterday flashed in to your mind. 

“But…” 

“Yeah…” Hinata shivered. “Daichi was really pissed about that. Believe me you do not want to see him mad.” 

“Why then?” you asked, concerned. “We could’ve made a run for it.” 

You felt the air getting heavier with the end of your sentence. Silence filled the room and you felt cold. That somber look on Hinata’s face was back and you wished you had a white cup so you could write a tacky joke on. 

“I can turn a blank eye to many things,” he began, his voice feeling as if it belonged to someone completely different. “But I can’t stand rapists. I..I just…” 

Placing his hands over his face, you noticed that he started to tremble. It was such a slight tremor that it almost went unnoticed by you. You tilted your head to the side. Biting your bottom lip, you reached out to him. Just as you fingertips brushed against his shoulder, he flinched away from your touch and stood up again. The gun still in hand, he made his way towards the door. 

“There’s a bathroom in here if you want to wash up. I put out some fresh clothes and a towel.”

Then he left, leaving a very confused you behind. You didn’t really get a good look of his face but you did manage to see tears shining in his eyes. 

Your heart broke. Not knowing what to do, you got out of bed, your heart still feeling uneasy. You didn’t want to think about the worst scenario that popped into your mind. It couldn’t be. There was no way such an awful thing happened to such a person. You absolutely refused to believe so. 

You head to the shower. Smiling at the clothes that he set aside for you, you quickly got undressed. Setting the perfect temperature took a bit of time but you finally managed to perfect the heat of the water and let all the dirt from the day before go through the drain. 

Feeling refreshed, you stepped out of the shower and lifted up the black sweatpants that Hinata left for you. The cuffs were way too long but it hugged your waist snugly, the shirt he gave you was white and said with bold letters “ESPRESSO YOURSELF” it made you chuckle as you put it on. 

Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, you continued to dry your hair with the towel. Just as you sat on the bed the door slammed open making you jump up. 

“Hinata?!”

A man with semi blond hair had barged into the room. It was obvious that he wasn’t a natural blond since his black roots were showing. The man was much slimmer than Hinata and had cat like yellow eyes that were currently wide with worry. He was breathing heavily and looked as he might pass out at any second. His eyes scanned the room then they finally landed on you. 

“Hinata… isn’t here.” you said a nervous smile on your lips 

He raised an eyebrow as he studied your face. His lips formed an “oh” and he stepped inside the room. 

“You’re the coffee shop girl.” he replied taking you by surprise. “I’m Kenma, nice to meet you.” 

You open and close your mouth much like a fish. Coffee shop girl? Did Hinata talked about you? A slight blush covered you cheeks. 

“I’m y/n,” you managed to breathe out. “Nice to meet you too, Hinata left a while ago.” 

“I see…” Kenma seemed thoughtful for a while before he spoke again. “Are you okay? I heard what happened.” 

You slowly nodded and he frowned. 

“I’m glad to hear that but you look frightened. Did Hinata tell you something weird?”

“I’m still just a bit in shock.” you replied with a nervous smile. “Sorry for causing you guys trouble.”

“The one who caused the trouble was Hinata not you.” then Kenma gave you a small smile. 

“Just relax.” 

The blond turned on his heel. You knew that you wanted to follow him, he was going to go see Hinata and you wanted to be there with him. If he was in trouble, you wanted to share responsibility. You also wanted to learn more about Hinata’s life. 

“Excuse me!” you called out, the towel dropping to the ground. Kenma stopped in his stracks and turned to face you. “May I come with you?”

* * *

“I didn’t think you would accept so easily.” you said as you went down the stairs following Kenma. 

“What can I say,” Kenma replied, shrugging. “Saying no to people isn’t exactly my strong suit.”

“Is that so?” you purred. “Then I can pretty much ask anything and you’ll say yes?”

You had no idea why you were teasing someone you just met. It just seemed fun to get under his skin, he seemed nice enough to let you to anyway. 

“Don’t push your luck.” he grumbled. But you could see a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

Your steps echoed throughout the stairs that seemed to go on forever. In hoping to fill the silence with some conversation, you asked the first thing that came to your mind. 

“Are you and Hinata close?”

“Very.” Kenma’s eyes shifted to you. 

His eyes made you nervous. It was like he was observing and calculating your every move, it was completely different from Hinata’s gaze but had the same nerve wrecking effect. 

“We’re not in the same gang though,” he continued. “But the cats and the crows are very close.” 

“Cats and crows?” you tried to keep in your laughter. “Couldn’t you guys find names a bit more intimidating?”

Just as you finished your sentence, the both of you stopped , standing in front of a steel door. Kenma’s fingers were wrapped around the handle as he looked at you with a devilish smirk. 

“Should you really be making fun of someone who has a gun?”

Your mouth hanging open, you continued to stare behind him as he opened the door and walked through. Your feet felt as if they were frozen in place, that is until Kenma turned around to look at you. His eyes scanned your face as he smirked. 

“I’m just joking.” he purred and extended his hand towards you. 

Your eyes shifted between the offered hand and Kenma’s golden eyes. You had no idea what to make of him. He was Hinata’s friend so you were pretty sure he would do nothing to hurt you. He did bring you with him after all…

Slowly, you placed your hand in to his and swiftly he tugged you along with him. You let out a startled yelp but obediently followed. The room you were now in was brightly lit and hurt your eyes. Finally the both of you stopped in front of yet another door that was made of wood. You could hear faint murmurs coming from the other side. 

“Hmm looks like they’re in a meeting..” Kenma said but quickly shrugged. “I don’t think they would mind two more participants.” 

“W-Wait,” you stuttered. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

Kenma swiftly opened the door and continued to pull you along with him. Ten pairs of eyes turned to the both of you. You flinched and instinctively hid behind Kenma, some of the faces seemed familiar but most of them were not. Hinata was standing before a man, you assumed who was the leader, that had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

“Kenma?” Hinata asked, surprised. “Y/n?”

The man with the shaved head you’ve remembered from yesterday quickly stood up, hands in his pockets, he stomped towards the both of you. At that point you had forgot that your hand was still held by Kenma’s and noticing that you were scared, the blond gave you a reassuring squeeze. 

The man stopped an inch away from Kenma and glared down at him. 

“How many times have I told you not to come here so casually.” he growled. 

You hear a sigh and without even noticing a hand came down on the threatening man’s face and pushed him out of the way. 

“And how many times have I told you not to act like this,” the man with grey hair said rolling his eyes. “Kenma is pretty much here everyday so stop acting up.” then he pointed at you. “And look how much you scared her! She looks pale as a ghost!”

Your eyebrow twitched. Did you really looked so scared? You took a side step and revealed yourself. With the corner of your eye you noticed that Kenma had a smug smile on his face, you swallowed the knot that had formed in your throat and turned your gaze fully to the man in front of you. 

The man with gray hair had a kind smile and a cute little mole beneath his left eye. He seemed to execute light like the sun itself. Raising an eyebrow you looked at him baffled. Was he really a gang member?

“Hi I’m Suga!” the man chirped. Then he pointed at the other man who was recovering from the hit. “And this caveman is Tanaka. Nice to meet you!”

With a groan Tanaka weakly waved at the both of you. Before you can process anything, Suga came up from behind and threw his arms over both yours and Kenma’s shoulders. You were surprised to see Kenma flustered as the both of you were pushed down on plastic chairs. The leader looked at the both of you and smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said genuinely. “I’m Daichi.”

“I’m y/n, nice to meet you.” you replied smiling back. 

Was this man really as scary as Hinata said? Daichi really didn’t seem like someone who could have an angry side. The both of you sat in silence as the meeting continued. 

“As you know,” Daichi began addressing the whole room. “Hinata killed someone from the owls.” 

“Owls?” you leaned and whispered to Kenma. 

Kenma leaned in towards you, too. 

“Yeah, there’s also a gang named knights, so get used to the names.” he replied, whispering. 

A smile tugged at your lips and Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“Apparently,” he continued. “The guy Hinata killed yesterday had an owl tattoo meaning that he killed a member of another gang.” 

You bit your bottom lip. Just how much trouble did you cause for Hinata. You watched enough movies, you knew what this meant. The owls were going to go after the crows. This was all your fault and you didn’t really know how to fix it. 

“Stop making that face.” A hushed whisper reached your ears, tearing you away from your thoughts. 

Surprised your eyes shifted back to Kenma. He had his arms crossed in front of him and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“It’s not your fault.” he whispered. “So stop making a face like it is.” 

You smiled at him and you could almost see a light pink covering his cheeks. You mouthed a thank you and turned back to what Daichi had to say. 

“You all know how Bokuto can be,” he said rolling his eyes. “Even if it was someone minor in ranks he won’t stop until he gets even.” 

Your body moving on it’s own, you stood up. You could feel the inside of your palms sweating from everyone’s intense stare. Daichi had one eyebrow raised and Hinata’s eyes were screaming “sit the fuck back down” . But you couldn’t help yourself. You wanted to help. 

“What if,” you began your voice barely audible. Kenma coughed and nudged the back of your leg with his foot. 

“What if,” you said again but this time louder. “We explain to Bokuto what happened? Wouldn’t he understand?”

You hear a scoff and turned towards the source of the noise. It was a blond with glasses. 

“Bokuto? Understanding?” he said with a laugh. “I would highly doubt it. Even if we do try to explain he would snap our necks before we get the chance.”

You felt defeated at the statement and sat back down. There was a small pout on your face and you also felt slightly irritated at the blond’s tone. Kenma wrapped his arm around your shoulder and for an odd reason you felt yourself calming down. 

Unlike the blond , Daichi seemed thoughtful. 

“We could try to explain the situation to Akaashi.” he said, looking at you. “Bokuto always listens to his right hand man.” 

“I can explain the situation directly to him!” you exclaimed, heart beating loudly. 

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, concerned. “You do realize where you are right?”

You were taken aback but his tone. It felt like he was talking to a child. 

“Y-Yes sir.” 

You heard a couple of giggles coming from the back but ignored them. You locked your eyes to Hinata’s , he seemed confused but pleased at the same time. Daichi sighed and turned back to him. 

“You need to take care of her then,” he said. “And no more killing.” 

“Yes sir!” Hinata replied with a grin as he winked at you. 

You smiled and glanced at Kenma only for a second. He spoke as he stared at Hinata. 

“This won’t end well.” 


	4. Ripples

_“This won’t end well.”_

The words Kenma spoke echoed in your mind, you looked down as you thought about the worst outcomes one by one. You wanted to be positive but in the situation you found yourself in it was hard to act it. 

Deep in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the four people barging in, yet you did notice everyone in the room standing up and taking their guard. Kenma was standing right infront of you, blocking you to see anything whilst at the same time blocking the strangers to see you either. 

The only one who looked completely relaxed was Daichi. 

_“Great King_ ,” he said with a smirk, hands in pockets. “What brings you here?”

Suga and another man with his hair up in a bun stood protectively near the boss. Suga had a sneer on his face as he looked at the unwelcome guests. You peaked at them from behind Kenma’s back. There were four men, one, who was clearly the leader, had a devilish smile on his face and he was breathtaking, the other one who was standing next to him had black spiky hair and was twirling an army knife in his hand as he met Suga’s gaze. 

The other two stood in the back, one had light brown hair and the other had a bored look on his face, they both were scanning the area and let out a threatening aura. 

“You got yourselves in a lot of trouble, _crows_.” the man in the front purred. 

Momentarily, his eyes glanced to one of the Crow’s members who had piercing blue eyes and an uneasy look on his face. His eyes darkened as a wicked grin spread out the beautiful man’s features. 

“Tobio-chan! How have you been?” 

The question, despite sounding cheerful, was insincere and made your stomach churn. Tanaka took a step in front of Tobio, shielding him from the other’s gaze. If looks could kill the pretty man would be dead by now. Tobio said nothing as he averted his eyes. 

“What did you want, Oikawa?” Daichi repeated himself, this time sounding more annoyed than anything. 

“Just stopping by to warn you guys.” he chirped. 

“And why would you do that?” Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. 

You had a feeling that they all despised the man called Oikawa and you had a hunch that it had something to do with Tobio. You felt sick to your stomach by the presence of him. It felt disgusting. 

“We have a good arrangement going on with you guys, we don’t want owls closing in on us.” then he shivered. “We don’t want to deal with Bokuto.” 

Oikawa composed himself and placed his hands on his hips. 

“They’ll be here in half an hour.” 

He turned on his heel seemingly about to leave, that is until his brown eyes landed on you. Oikawa raised his eyebrow ever so elegantly as he took a step closer towards you and Kenma. 

“And who might you be?” he hummed. 

The man who was twirling the knife not moments ago rolled his eyes but said nothing. Your froze as Oikawa’s eyes bored into yours. Kenma took a side step and met the great king’s gaze. With an amused smirk Oikawa tilted his head to the side. 

“What’s this?” he clicked his tongue. “A mere _stray cat_ should know it’s place.”

With that said knife flew towards Kenma, your heart stopped as the knife tore the air and went just an inch away from the blond’s face. When you saw a trickle of blood dripping down, you stood up by instinct, the chair falling down with a loud thud.

“Kenma!” you exclaimed with wide eyes. 

Kenma ignored your worried call and you saw a wicked smile tug at his lips. He wasn’t fazed at all. The room went dead silent with the exception of Hinata closing in on the two of you, he stood next to Kenma and stared up at Oikawa, the same wicked smile stretched on his lips. You could see Hinata’s gaze, pupils small, cold… this was the first time you saw that look and you hoped to never see it again.

“Sure you want to have this fight now, great king?” Kenma rolled his tongue. 

Everyone had inched closer, all their eyes practically begging the four men to do something, anything. The blood lust stood thick in the air, making your skin crawl. 

After five minutes of silence, Oikawa shrugged and made his way towards the door. As if nothing had happened he waved with yet another fake smile on his perfect lips. 

“Don’t you guys dare die at the hands of owls,” he snickered. “We will be the one to kill you lot.” 

* * *

After Oikawa left everyone scattered to prepare for the raid that was, supposedly, in half an hour. The only exception to this was, who you now called, Kageyama. Daichi called him towards the three of you and told him to take care of you until they managed to explain the situation to Akaashi. 

Neither Kenma nor Hinata loved the idea but both men were going to be in the team responsible for finding and explaining the situation. You said that you should go with them, being the actual victim and all but Daichi refused. 

Now you and Kageyama were in a dark stuffy room that had no windows, the brick wall somewhat made it look like a pub of somesort. The man offered you a glass of water and with great appreciation you took it. You sat on the bed, surprisingly soft, and scanned the man that was in charge of keeping you safe. Despite his mean look, he seemed nice. 

“This must be annoying for you,” you said with a soft smile in hopes of making conversation. “Sorry about everything.” 

“It’s not your fault.” he replied, stating the obvious. His blue eyes bored in to yours and you felt blood creeping up to your cheeks. Kageyama continued to speak as he sat down right across from you.

“Considering everything Hinata has been through it was only logical that he lost control and killed him.” 

There was it again, the mentioning of Hinata’s past. You pressed forward. 

“What happened to him?”

Kageyama sighed as he leaned back further in to the chair. 

“The one who knows the details is Kenma but it’s not that hard putting the pieces together.” 

You averted your eyes as you contemplated what Kageyama had meant with that. You wanted to refuse the meaning with every fiber of your body, even so the uneasy feeling completely took over your body. But with that uneasy feeling something else bubbled up inside of you, a need. 

The need to protect Hinata no matter what.

Kageyama shifted in his seat, it didn’t took much to notice that the man had grew uncomfortable talking about his comrade’s past. Wanting to steer the conversation in more of a comedic route, you opened your lips.

“What about Oikawa though,” you let out nervous chuckle. “He seems like a total jerk.” 

Kageyama gave you a puzzled look as he raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged.

“He is.” he crossed his muscular arms in front of him. “I should know, I was a part of their gang before becoming a crow.” 

You opened and closed your mouth much like a fish as your eyes go wide. Kageyama chuckled at your confısion and with a smirk he replied. 

“Oikawa kind of, raised me… in a way. I was an orphan when he found me and took me in saying that I was a natural at killing.” 

Instinctively you pull yourself away from him, still on the bed, your back touched the cold bricks of the wall. Your mouth went dry but you tried to not show the immense fear clutching at your heart. Kageyama, with an amused glint in his eyes, watched you like a hawk. You let out a shaky breath, of course he noticed your fear. 

“After that,” he continued as if he hadn’t scared the living crap out of you. “He taught me everything, how to use a knife, gun, you name it. But that all changed when I met Hinata.” a soft smile tugged at his lips. 

“We fought at first obviously but he told me that I didn’t have to be a mindless killer. Despite his own darkness he offered me light. At the time I didn’t trust him but when my team left me to die, I left.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Thanks but it’s in the past now.” he replied with a smile. 

You felt awful for digging up his wounds again so you remained silent. It was awful what these people, who are not that much older then you, had to face in their lifetime. Despite your silence and guilt, Kageyama continued to make small talk with you, asking about the coffee shop or your favorite type of coffee. 

You appreciate his effort and honestly, happy that he filled the silence. It was much better than to think about what was going on while the two of you were cooped up inside. You furrowed your brows and pulled your knees close to your chest, just as you were going to ask if Kageyama thought that everything was alright the door creaked open. 

Kageyama immediately shot up as he pulled out his gun, the object reflecting the little light the room had to offer in to your eye. You blinked when he lowered the gun and you saw who was at the door. 

The brightest of smiles formed on your lips. 

“Hinata!”

You flew towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck, Hinata’s arms came up to your waist as he pulled you closer and nuzzle your neck. 

“Missed me?” he teased. 

You pulled back to take a look at him only to have your heart broken. The corner of his mouth was a dark red and his right eye was swollen. With a feather like touch, your brushed your fingers against the area and he hissed. 

“What happened?” you asked in a whisper. 

“Bokuto?” Kageyama’s voice reached you. 

“Yeah…” Hinata replied with a sheepish grin. “He saw me explaining the situation to Akaashi and he thought I was fighting him so he roughed me up a bit before Akaashi could intervene.” 

“So is it all over?” your voice full of hope.

You knew it wasn’t when Hinata let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Not quite,” his hands tightened around your waist. “They want to talk to you too.” 


End file.
